JD spy
by ViolinistOfTheNight
Summary: Cammie is your regular jail bird, right? wrong. she has all the skills and knowledge of a spy, but she doesn't know about spies. After her getting put in jail for gang violence her mother decides to send her to Gallagher. what would happen if she got sent there the same time as the exchange? read on! this is my first fanfiction gets funnier as the story goes on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs john, mina, and Les (Macy's boyfriend) Author's note: Okay! I know I have read some stories about how cammie has a bad personality, but this is my version. This is my first fanfiction so I would really like constructive criticism! Please read and review!

Enjoy the story!

Warning: contains OCs

Cammie's point of view:

I woke up to the guard pulling me out of my bed in my jail cell. My internal clock told me that it was about 7:00 in the morning. "Congratulations, your bail has been paid. Your free to go." As I stood up and left my cell all I could think about was what would happened if they found out that I had gone to jail because I was in a gang, or the leader of a gang to be specific. The first face I saw on the way out was my aunt Abby. She didn't look happy. Crap. The first thing she said to me was, "come on, your mom is waiting for you at your new school." WHAT! "Yes your new school." she said calmly. Ok. She either just read my mind, I just said it out loud, or I'm just that easy to read. "I am not going to school", I replied defiantly.

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it"

…"okay", she says, her attitude doing a complete '180'.

As we pulled up to the school, I noticed six vans labeled 'Blackthorne School for Troubled… BOYS!? Okay what kind of a sick joke is this? "Come on" I heard aunt Abby say as I hurried up to meet her at the front of the school. I walked with my aunt to my mom's office (she's the headmistress). As I walked through hallways, I memorized the twists and turns of the path we walked. As I walked I saw a group of 4 girls and 5 guys (guess who!) looking at me with very wide eyes. I would too if a strange girl with weird clothing and piercings walked into my school I had put on a black veil brides top and black skinny jeans with black T.U.K. boots that had rivets in the souls (that is my favorite outfit and I love the black veil brides they rock) and a leather jacket. My shirt had short sleeves, which showed my arms, which were covered in tattoos. All of which I had gotten in prison. I had numerous piercings. I had two in my right eyebrow, one in my lip, six in my right ear and seven in my left ear. I could feel their stares as I walked into to the office.

Sorry If it was short! I'll try to update soon. Please review!

ViolinistOfTheNight


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! I'd like to thank the following people for giving me such uplifting reviews;

LounNProud: thank you for being the first to review to my story! It made me want to update early, so here it is! Once again thank you!

Honeygroove1: thank you sooo much for the constructive criticism! Get started on your story soon pleas (she's my aunt)

Goode-Lover: You are the best ever! Your review was soooo nice and it made me very happy. Thank you!

…Okay, only 3 reviews, but that was all I needed! Thank you to all that reviewed, I love you all!

Okay on with the story!

I only own the plot and OCs

This chapter will alternate points of view

I'll shut up now….

Please enjoy!

Macey's POV:

From the moment I woke up everything felt off. I mean I've been going to this school for two years now; you pick things up really fast around here. Me, Mina, Liz, and Bex hold the title of the best spies in our school. As we walked into the grand hall we were shocked to see boys sitting at tables in the back of the room. We immediately started looking for our friends from Blackthorne (AN: I'm going to say that the first exchange from book 2 already happened, but cammie wasn't there). Since today was a town day we went to start getting ready. We were all wearing summer dresses and sandals. (Bex had a navy blue dress and silver sandals, Liz had on a green dress and tan sandals, mina had on a yellow dress with white sandals, and I had on a pink dress and also had white sandals). We walked into the hall by the grand staircase in the front of the school. Just as the boys walked up to us I heard somebody say "Look!" as we all turned to look, we saw what must have been one of the most gorgeous girls ever. She was wearing a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and combat boots (AN: guess who!) she had platinum blonde hair and more piercings than I did we all of as stared at her as she entered the office. After a moment or two, we left most likely still wondering who she was, and what she was doing here.

Okay sorry if it was too short. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Please review

ViolinistOfTheNight


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I've been taking way too long updating my story, but I wanted to say that I am busy at the moment and me and my special helper are working on revising and editing the story. I'm still reading everyone's stories and I'm reviewing as much as I can, but we're still working on it and I will update as soon as we get the right Ideas. If you have any ideas about where you want the story to go or what you think should happen next, you can ways PM me or leave a review!

Laters,

ViolinistOfTheNight


End file.
